HIATUS We were happy
by Lov'nFantasy
Summary: Hermione and Draco were married. Secrets and the Dark side broke them apart. What are the consequences.
1. Beginning

We were happy, what changed

_Hermione Granger was married to Draco Malfoy for 2 years they had a son called Scorpio who was 6 years old he was Handsome looked like Draco when he was a kid, the brains and trouble making just like Hermione and Draco. _

_They got married 2 years after Hogwarts. Hermione and Draco and Scorpio lived in an old mansion near the ocean, it had a beautiful scenic view of the sea. They lived in an area where mostly rich, purebloods lived and where most people followed the Dark Lord. _

_Lucius Malfoy never approved of Hermione, he only approved of her when the Dark Lord wanted to find out a few things about Harry, whenever he sent out missions._

_Most of the time they were a happy, loving and caring family but a few things changed a few months back. _

_Straight after Hogwarts Draco became a Death-Eater and Hermione lived under the shadow of a Death-Eater._

_Draco was in their study room and Scorpio who just walked through the huge doors._

_Draco was reading the Daily Prophet alone, that's what he did most of the time._

"Dad" Said Scorpio

"Yes, son" said Draco gleefully

"Why do have to keep going away. Mum looks really sad when you're gone" wondered Scorpio

"Don't worry; I won't be going anywhere soon" Replied Draco

"Yes Daddy, Daddy can I go play outside" Scorpio asked

"Ok, but come back before dinner" Draco said proudly

_Scorpio ran out of the room, just as Hermione came into the room._

_Hermione didn't have the brightest face._

"Draco, why is Pansy coming over again" The upset Hermione said

"Voldemort stuff, and Pansy's just tagging along with Blaise; she is his wife" said Draco impudently

"If it's only Dark Lord Stuff and it's between you and Blaise I won't be problem" Hermione said gently

"Why don't you approve of her Hermione, she's married and I am too" Draco said anxiously

"Yeah and that didn't stop her though" Hermione said indirectly

"Hermione, I promise nothing is happening between me and Pansy" Draco said edgy

_Hermione did not approve of Pansy. Pansy tried to kiss Draco and take him away from Hermione 2 years ago. _

_Hermione and Draco were strong but had a strange and weird connection between them._

_Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy had entered the room, without an invitation. Hermione and Draco stood up._

"Draco, sons how are you" Lucius said

"Not much, just talking" responded Draco

"Did we interrupt anything" Spoke Narcissa


	2. Starting and leaving

Hermione left the room when Lucius spoke, since Lucius didn't count her in the family.

Narcissa followed Hermione to wherever she went.

Lucius and Draco stayed were they were and started to talk secretly.

"Draco, you know what you need to do. The dark Lord wants it done now" Lucius said repetitively

"I can't leave my wife" Draco corrected

"You have to, you are Voldemort's heir. If you deny him he will kill us all" Lucius said irately

"How am I going to tell her, she'll be devastated and what about my son, your grandson. If I leave them I can't go back" Said Draco tautly

"Why don't you disappear into thin air, write a letter saying you can't be with her and that you won't come back and you don't want her to come after you" Suggested Lucius

"That's the only plan we've got, that's the only thing I have to do. I'll do it when Scorpio goes to school tomorrow" Said Draco tranquilly

----------

Hermione and Narcissa were on the beach, by piles of eroded rocks.

Hermione seemed tense and angry, Narcissa comforted her.

"So how are you dear" Asked Narcissa

"Just scared about tomorrow" Replied Hermione

"It's ok to be nervous I was like this Draco. His Father made me realize there was nothing to be worried about. Draco did come back for the Christmas holidays" Laughed Narcissa

"That's the problem me and Draco hardly talk, when I'm around it's like h doesn't know me, but when he's around his friends he doesn't want to get away from them" Said Hermione

"Don't worry dear he's probably worried about tomorrow as well" Giggled Narcissa

----------


	3. Plan to find

It was 11 years later. Draco had done his deed 11 years before.

Hermione and Scorpio lived in their home, they got over Draco to them he never existed, but they new deep inside they could never forget him. Hermione still loved Draco he was like a scar that would never go away, Hermione never showed it. She was brave being a rock for her and for Scorpio. After Draco left them Narcissa never communicated with Hermione, Narcissa the one who loved her Grandson.

Scorpio had just finished Hogwarts, Hermione became an Auror. They lived peacefully a happy family.

Scorpio always wanted to find his Father but never could, but it was easier now he could find his Father, he was a man now. He didn't need the shelter from his Mother anymore, he had known where his Father lived, and knew that he had started a new family elsewhere.

Scorpio had planned to leave his Mother.

And of course Draco became one of the powerful wizards of time, alongside Hermione and Harry Potter, who was the Minister for magic.

"Mum, I and some of my friends are going to travel for a while; we won't be gone long possibly a few months. Could please give me some finances, just for travelling" Asked Scorpio

"Which friends, I won' mind how much would you like" Seek Hermione

"Markus, Fenszer and me, possibly five hundred, it would be for travelling" Answered Scorpio

"That would fine. When are you going" Enquired Hermione

"At the end of the week" Responded Scorpio

"It will like your fist day at school again" Laughed Hermione

"Mother, I won't be gone long. I won't leave you forever, I'm not going leave like Father" Sid Scorpio plainly

"No your Father left because of fear, if you leave you'll leave on your own free will and know that you always have a home here" Said Hermione uncomfortably

"I don't want you to be lonely I wish Father didn't leave us, I wish that...." Hermione interrupted

"Let's not talk about your Father now" Said Hermione simply

"Ok Mother, do you mind if I go, I have to pack leaving in two days" Beamed Scorpio

"No go ahead, were finished eating anyway" Grinned Hermione

Scorpio left the table in a hurry. Leaving Hermione alone at the table.

Hermione was scared of being alone, Draco left and now her son. Hermione was used to being alone; she never loved anyone else but Draco.

"Don't cry Lady, he won't be gone not like Draco" Painting 1 said

"Yes, he will. He's not going travelling. He's going to his Father" Hermione said warily

"How do you know this" The same painting asked

"He wanted to find Draco long time ago, I didn't let him, and now this is his only chance" Hermione said carefully

"Why would he want to find him, he could get hurt" Painting 2 said

"To beg Draco to come back, silly" Painting 3 said

"I wish I could take everything back, falling love with Draco and getting married to him" Hermione said tensely

"Why Lady" Paint 1 said

"I wouldn't be in a position where I still loved my ex-husband, being lonely" Hermione said malady

"That Draco doesn't know what he's lost, I bet you he's sitting alone wherever he is without a family" Painting 2 said

"It's been 11 years, he had years to come back, and Scorpio can't bring him back" Painting 1 said

"He's not alone, he got married 1 year after he left, had two twin daughters the same year, wife died 5 years later, looked after the kids in their big mansion. Starting Hogwarts later this year" Hermione said impulsively

"How did you find out Lady" Painting 3 said

"Daily Prophet, 1st page second column. The day their engagement was announced" Hermione said automatically

"Who did he marry" Painting 1 asked

"Pansy Parkinson" Said Hermione

"What" Everyone in the room shouted?

"She was not really married to Blaize, just said they were married for a joke" Hermione said annoyingly

"Oh my, what will Draco say when Scorpio lands on his doorsteps" Painting 2 said

"Well let's hope he doesn't


	4. AN My Apologies

I am really sorry; I am putting my current stories on Hold, since I have lost all my work/stories, on my computer

I'm Sorry Lov'nFantasy


End file.
